mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! stop Although it is part of a community effort to make new users feel welcome, the administrators of this wiki have expressed concern over messages left on new users' talk pages. Please, although it's important that newbies are properly greeted, we ask that you simply drop in and say hello without advertising or offering to design userpages, signatures, or shops for them. Thanks! how do I get this to stop I do what it says: hello. please make it stop (the bells the bells grown...)-- 02:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Um....... what? Do you mean the MediaWiki:Sitenotice? You can just press the dismiss button. 03:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ajraddatz could you please tell Joeman to fix his sig. I tried fixing it but apparently he doesn't like it. Could you fix it? Please it is getting annoying to everyone. -- 03:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ultra's order Ultra made an order on the MLNWiki store. That involved Mantles and Gauntlets banners. Since I can only serve with one type of banners, could you do with the other type? 12:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What kind do you need? -- 12:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing mantles.-- 13:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I have 10 mantle banners to spare. -- 13:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :You are a manager in the store right? can you and me handle this? So two managers for one order? 13:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No I am not. Ajr fired me because I have my own store and I am a co-manager at MLN Elves. But I could trade with you. -- 22:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Kind of a stupid question... Do I have to have an admins permission to make Mainspace Templates? I made one and I would like to add it to this wiki! 16:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Please answer my question! Please! 17:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot :(. Go ahead, but made the text italic :) 17:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, but small and italic. :) 18:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Vandal on the loose I have given 92.243.166.3 two warnings to vandalism including profanity and revealing secret networkers. They likely deserve a block. 17:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I have warned this guy 3 times. User_talk:58.169.147.152. -- 02:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :And he is blocked; thanks. 03:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry :sorry I wasn't able to give you 100 clicks on ur lightworm module but I've been getting alot of trades at my shop and i need my clicks for the trades.-- 13:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That is fine, thanks. 13:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Shop Reform The Amount of shops is getting out of hand!!! Can U please make a new test for new shops. I can help?-- 02:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, but what do you suppose that I do? If people want to make stores, then I can't do anything to stop them. All that I can do is make the shop template harder to get, but is there really a point to it? I am trying to push the trade market, but you could help by deleting your store and auction block thingy. 03:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Maybe We Could Have A Debate, Weve got to find away to attract more ppl to the forums, The we could Be like MLNO or MLN Team!!!-- 03:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :That was the point; I would like to have a few user stores, but the users need to be approved in advanced before they make a store. Honestly, though, it is in their namespace, and I can not delete their stores. 03:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Maybe u or I Could put the forum linx in our sigs!-- 03:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, I will also talk to the other evil admin about it. 03:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) We could have a edit count limit like 1000 edits in order to have a store. -- 10:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Numbers Wiki I'm looking for someone to take care of the Numbers Wiki for me... I haven't the time. Know anyone who'd be interested? 16:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm already on 6 wikis I can't hold any more but I can due something.-- 19:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) pluto. i just watched pluto spam then unspam a page on bionicle wiki. he is a sockpuppet of some1 i dont know who. if you come on IRC i can prove it Another one This guy has edited again a page with his username see here. He is the same one that you blocked a few days ago indefinite. He is a sockpuppet. Oh and i told Kjhf the same, maybe you are faster. 12:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that he is a sockpuppet, the last one was advertising another page lol. I will give him a warning. 13:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You just need to look at timezones. I'm busy working :P MackMoron11's Wiki account may have been hacked Mackmoron11 is deleting the content of a number of pages. Has his Wiki account been hacked? 21:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :WHAT!?!?! 22:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, yes, this makes sense. 22:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I hope there there is a way we can restore his account to him. He was an active individual. 22:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::MM1...no...not you... 22:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :This is the work of User:Echo and Cutup. He hacked Mack's MLN account a few days ago. I will talk to MM on the IRC, and get him to change his pass. Would you two be able to go on the IRC? It saves me from T page edits :P 22:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Changes to Jamie Justin1390‎ has made changes to the Jamie page describing how to get extra items. I would delete it out of hand but thought I would ask. Is exploiting glitches in MLN something we allow on this Wiki? 22:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't sound like a good thing to me; it is a hack, most likely put into the MLN code by someone... I vote a strong 'no' 22:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) template approve can you approve my template User:German77/test. 01:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Looks amazing; let me think about it. 01:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I like it, but it is not yet a true template. 01:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I found a really problem the * don't sow at right of him. 01:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Er... please repeat German? Thanks for the input Nitecrew. 02:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::oh sorry I'm little sleepy I found a problem try to add an item like * 50 red bricks and it don't appear in the right of the template. 02:07, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that. 02:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Wondering? Okay, you've probably wondering where I've been. Besides school, I've been working quite a bit on the FarmVille Wiki. No, I don't need a total, full-scale help-me-out-or-my-newfound-Wiki-will-die type thing, but I would appreciate it if you'd take a look and see how I'm doing. LobStor, Necror and I have been working quite hard, and it'd be nice to have someone take a look at our accomplishments. If you don't have the time, it's fine. 01:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I will look, even though I despise FarmVille :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'''Ajraddatz]] (talk) 03:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What did you do with your sig? -- 08:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I made it prettyfuller? [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk) 12:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) lol! :) Simpler... -- 12:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :This allows me to use my sig on any wiki, that is why I changed it. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk) 13:26, October 5, 2009 (UTC) hey u guys play that game to! I play it on facebook-- 01:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :You should edit that wiki then, for now MLNW is pretty good... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 02:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I fully agree. this wiki is one of the better wiki's. in my opinion any way.-- 22:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Shop test In my spare time i will compile a shop test consisting of about 10 questions-- 02:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 02:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Wondering? Does E&C have a Brute force Attack?-- 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :haha! Don't think so :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) ::I hope not. :) those things cost 2500000 us I doubt he could get that much.-- 00:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Getting a MediaWiki Extenstion added How can I get a new MediaWiki extension added to Wikia? I would like to have the http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicFunctions extension added so I can access the #rand function. Is that something an Admin can add? 06:13, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hate to interrupt but http://www.siteground.com/tutorials/mediawiki/mediawiki_extensions.htm it says you add something to the localsettings php but I don't know where this wiki's is... Hopes this helps. -- 12:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think it is something that a Wikia staff member could do, I will ask one of them when I get a chance. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 13:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. 15:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) block hahaha you can't block me even though you said on my talk!hdgjegfhgrktghlrhjghtkjhglth!-- 16:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :And you have sweared! on givemeclicks talk page thats reason enough for renewing your block!-- 16:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Kjhf beat me to banhammering him.... KJHF! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 16:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::What a bad user.-- 16:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you beat me. I changed the time to indefinite. ::::Good thing I visited givemeclicks talk or i wouldn't have found the language he used.-- 16:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: He used the star but still.-- 16:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Star but ? Any way The admins really blocked him fast! This is a really secure wiki.-- 16:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah sure is!-- 17:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :And my talk page is getting lots of talking on it! YAY! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 17:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Soon you'll have as many archives as german.-- 17:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::You know that guy? He said *STARTS SW* You know what I mean.-- 12:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Other wikis Here's a quick list. *RuneScape Wiki *FunOrb Wiki *Art Style Wiki (my own) I've been to many others i.e. Kirby Wiki, although I haven't been on them much. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 18:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ajraddatz! I have found a new mini rank. It´s the lego city mini rank.You must befriend with this people: Seymour Brickstein, Agent Chase , Foreman Frank , Mayor Frictionfit , Peelie Wheelie . That´s not a joke. You must play a game.(Here´re the link The Link.Please explore it. Thank´s --FreddyderHamster (talk) 16:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : I've already started some pages but they need to be upgraded. The city skin is now available !!!! -- 16:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Missing skin background images The skins keep displaying without some of their background images from the .css file. It is random as to which background images are not showing. Reloading the page changes which background images are missing, and sometimes the skin displays without a problem. Are you seeing the same problem? Maybe causing the Monaco.css file to have a new version would generate an update in the Wikia system (assuming it is some type of caching problem) that would fix this issue? I am using Firefox 3.5.3 23:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I see what you mean. This isn't a new problem either; I will talk to Wikia about it when I get the chance. Actually, I haven't gotten the time to ask them about that last thing yet.... Too many things to do. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Delete Please Could you please delete Hardhats I didn't mean to put a period in the link. Thank you --Alphaclaw11